Need You Now
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Sam and Mercedes get caught in an awkward situation while out celebrating with friends.


Need You Now

AU Samcedes

A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the characters set after Kurt's NYADA performance 5x15

Mercedes bit her lip in anticipation as Sam rubbed her clit through her panties. She had to kept a straight face they were at Kurt's nyada performance and she was trying to concentrate and look supportive but Sam's long fingers were clouding her mind. He looked at her grabbing her hand interlocking their fingers. She smiles back. Looking into his eyes. His eyes have darkened to that lust filled look he gets. Her smile disappears when he places her hand on his dick rubbing him over his jeans. She fixes him with a hard glare. _Behave yourself_ she mouths. He smirks and turns his attention to Rachel as she does what she does best talk about herself and her Funny Girl opening up in a couple weeks. Mercedes smiles tightly feeling Sam discreetly unzips his pants and place her hand inside his boxers wrapping it around his dick. She strokes him at a slow pace until he jerks his hips upward into her hands wanting her to go faster. She complies. As Kurt makes his way over to their table Mercedes begins to panic Sam seems unconcerned as he nods encouragingly to Kurt. Kurt makes his way around the table and Mercedes starts to take her hand away but Sam stops her just as Kurt stops behind them placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Mercedes shoots Sam a panicked look. He just smiles up at Kurt and Mercedes does the same. When Kurt leans down to give Mercedes a quick hug she unintentionally squeezes Sam's dick causing him to jump slightly. Rachel looks at him strangely but shrugs it off accepting the hug when Kurt makes his way to her.

Mercedes releases the breath she'd been holding as Sam leans toward her. " Relax" he places a kiss on her cheek and neck. Mercedes was still fairly new to doing things like this. She relaxes and begins stroking him again as he inserts a finger into her. She sucks in a breath as he fingered her. She closed her eyes as she let herself get lost in the pleasure. She was so into it she didn't notice Rachel talking to her. She had to stop herself from moaning out loud when Sam began curling his finger and hitting her G spot "Huh?" Rachel squinted at her. " I asked how that song you were stuck on is coming along?" Mercedes cleared Her throat and took a sip of water. "fine" _please Sam let me breathe._ She shot him a pleading look but he just smirked and took a drink of water. _Oh shit..._ She put her hands and bites down on her finger as she cums. She closes her eyes. Rachel excuses herself and Mercedes fixed Sam with a hard glare. He keeps fingering her smiling sweetly at her. He can tell she's gonna cum again so he captures her lips in a loving kiss as she clenches tightly around his fingers moaning her release into his mouth. She breathes deeply as she pumps him faster. He removes his fingers from her pussy and sticks them in his mouth sucking off her juices. "Fuck... " she whispers as he cleans his fingers. He gives her a wink and put his arm around the back of her chair. She continues to pump him until she feels him tense up. "ah shit Mercy" he moans softly spilling his seed over her hand and his boxers. "What?" Sam and Mercedes look up to see Rachel sliding back into her seat. "Nothing" they both say as Rachel regards them with suspicion. Mercedes removes her hand discreetly while he zips his pants back up. Mercedes grabs a few tissues to clean off her hand.

She catches Sam watching her and after seeing if Rachel was looking their way but wasn't she places a finger in her mouth and sucks off his cum. Sam gulps loudly and pulls her in for a kiss. Kurt's performance ends and they all rush to give hugs and encouragement. Sam and Mercedes walk hand in hand to where her driver stands beside her car. Sam gives Her a soft peck. They get in the car and Mercedes lays Her head on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of Kurt" Mercedes says. Sam nods. Intwining their fingers. Sam rolls up the partition and moves til he's kneeling on the floor of the car between her legs. Mercedes glances quickly at the partition then back at Sam. "What're you doing?" Sam ignores Her and grips the sides of her panties pulling them down her legs. "Sam!" she gasps when she feels his tongue at her core. He gives her hole a long slow lick sticking his tongue in as far as it can go. Mercedes grips his hair tightly as he assaults her pussy with his tongue. "Sam... Oh god... Shit that feels good baby... Ah" she whisper grinding her pussy in his mouth. "Fuck, you taste good" Sam began sucking her clit making slurping noises. The noises should've been weird but instead they turned her on and made her wetter. She let herself be consumed by the pleasure. She said things that would normally make her blush if she heard anyone else say it but she didn't care. Sam and his amazing tongue were all she cared about.

"Sam! God! Oh fuck!" she pulled on his hair harder. Sam flicked his tongue against her clit feeling Her thighs shake. "Come for me" Mercedes felt herself fall apart, cumming hard as she squirted her cum into his mouth. Sam swallowed it all and kept licking her through the orgasm. "Shit..." Mercedes breathed deeply to steady her heartbeat. "That was sexy as fuck! " Sam ran his hands up and down her thighs kissing inside of them and blowing on her sensitive clit. Mercedes lay down in the seat and smiled at Sam. Sam lay over her and kissed her passionately. "Damn, you're sexy" Sam said against her lips as Mercedes slipped her hands between them and unzipped his pants." Sam I need you now" she said breathlessly as she stroked him as they kissed. Sam took over inserting himself inside her. She moaned feeling him stretch her. Sam pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. He moved inside her at a steady slow pace just enjoying the feel of being inside her. Mercedes smiled as she watched his face twist with concentration. He bit his lip trying hard to not go all hulk on her pussy but it was difficult when her walls were squeezing him. She was incredibly wet and he was loving the sounds Her pussy was making as he slid in and out of her tight pussy. Mercedes moaned and leaned her head back. She heard Sam murmuring to himself so she lifted Her head and opened her eyes. He was watching himself fuck her. Sam was barely able to hold on as he watched thick white cream trickle out of her and completely coat his dick. Mercedes looked down and couldn't hold back the moan the escaped from her lips. Sam looked up at her and smirked "Sexy ain't it? " she bit her lip and nodded He moved his hips faster and watched her face as he pounded into her. She had beads of sweat gathered near the corner of her brow and her eyes looked dazed. He decided he loved this look on her and would do anything to keep it on her face. "So beautiful" he murmured. He gripped her hips and brought Her down onto him harder.

Suddenly the door to the car swung open and five mouths dropped open as the couple scrambled to cover themselves. Sam was still busy laying it down grunting as he came when Mercedes shrieked and pushed Sam off of her. "Damn, are you part horse?" Artie said loudly. Blaine had his head cocked to the side as he stared at Sam's thick penis laying on Mercedes' thigh. "Wow" he said in paled as he too saw what Sam was working with. He pulled Blaine away. Rachel nodded in appreciation smiling and winking at Mercedes. Poor Burt just couldn't look at either of them. So he walked into the club leaving the young adults gaping at the couple. Sam yanked up his pants before helping Mercedes straighten her clothes. Artie just said "Santana ain't here to say it so I will WANKY!" Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel laughed. Sam gave a small smile while Mercedes just rolled her eyes. They stepped out of the car with as much dignity as possible. Sam ran his fingers through his hair only making it stick out more and buttoning up his shirt. Mercedes smoothed out her dress and hair. Kurt cleared his throat. "So... We all decided to come here to celebrate after my NYADA performance... You guys should have let us know that you were going to be busy" Kurt said as he stood next to Blaine with his arms crossed but with an amused look on his face. Sam blushed. Mercedes tried to say something but could only just open and close her mouth. Sam finally spoke. "We're sorry, this your night. Let's just put this far, far behind us and go celebrate" Mercedes nodded and the rest of the gang cheered. They saw Burt at the bar with a glass of dark brown liquid nestled in his hands. Artie snorted. Blaine looked at him. "Sorry, it's nothing" but then he laughed again. "What?" Blaine ordered virgin drinks for everyone and turned to Artie. "It's lame but I was thinking that Burt is trying to drink away the sight he saw" Blaine chuckled and looked at Burt who still couldn't look Sam or Mercedes in the eye. Sam noticed too. He grabbed Mercedes' hand pulling her along.

"He and his wife let me live in their house when I moved back from Kentucky. You've been his son's best friend since forever so C'mon" Mercedes gave him a dirty look but he didn't see it. They took the stools opposite him and Sam cleared his throat. Burt turned to him setting his glass down. "Sir, I just-we" he gestured to Mercedes "we wanted to apologize that you had to see that" Sam looked at Mercedes. She looked down at her lap and took a deep breath and blew it out. "Extremely sorry, we should have waited until we got home" Burt smiled and nodded. "You both are adults. You're young. I've been young once, I know how it is. I just hope you're being safe" he looked at both of them hard. They nodded "we are" "I didn't see a condom" Artie said cracking some peanuts and popping them into his mouth. Mercedes glared at him. "Not that it's your business, I'm on birth control" she said through clenched teeth. Artie just shrugged and wheeled to get more peanuts. Sam shook his head. _Good ol' Artie._ Blaine and Kurt went to find a table and Rachel pretended to on a phone call. Burt chuckled and clapped Sam on the back and squeezed Mercedes' hand. Sam took Burt's vacant seat and placed his hand on her thigh. She looked up at him alarmed. "No Sam" she dead panned. Sam laughed holding his hands up in surrender. "Just checkin on ya" Mercedes smiled and breathed deeply. "I'm mortified beyond recovery but I'm OK" she took his hand and followed their friends to their table. They spent the rest of that night laughing, talking, and dancing. Burt retired to his hotel room after a while. But the gang stayed to continue celebrating Kurt and friendship. It was a good night.


End file.
